1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological information processing system, a method of controlling a biological information processing system, and the like.
2. Related Art
In recent years, studies of a sleep state have been advanced. For example, the depth of sleep or the like can be determined using brain waves. Specifically, a PSG measurement method (R&K method) is known. In the R&K method, a plurality of electrodes are mounted on a face or a head of a user, and a sleep state is determined based on brain waves, eye movement, electromyography, and the like.
It is well known that the state of sleep affects the physical condition or the like of the user in an awake state. A method which presents information relating to a sleep state, which the user cannot recognize, to the user in a certain form is disclosed. For example, JP-A-2001-61819 discloses a method which acquires information relating to the sleep state of a user, presents information relating to the quality of sleep, and provides advice to the user.
In the determination of the sleep state using brain waves and the like, the sleep state is classified into a REM sleep state and a non-REM sleep state, and the non-REM sleep state is divided into Stage 1 to Stage 4 according to the depth of sleep. From a viewpoint different from the depth of sleep, a reaction, called arousal, which is transient awake in the brain waves, is also detected. For example, Gennaro et al. EEG Arousal in Normal Sleep: Variations Induced by Total and Selective Slow-wave Sleep Deprivation. SLEEP, Vol. 24, No. 6, 2001 discloses arousal.
In JP-A-2001-61819, while the quality of sleep is evaluated and advice is provided, there is no disclosure of a specific determination method of a sleep state, and in particular, arousal described in Gennaro et al. EEG Arousal in Normal Sleep: Variations Induced by Total and Selective Slow-wave Sleep Deprivation. SLEEP, Vol. 24, No. 6, 2001 is not considered.
As described above, a sensor (for example, a plurality of electrodes) which detects brain waves is used, whereby it is possible to determine a sleep state with excellent accuracy and to detect arousal. However, the brain waves need to be measured in a specialized institution, such as a medical institution. While a method (device) which comparatively easily perform a brain wave measurement by decreasing the number of electrodes to be used is suggested, it is not easy to use this method in an ordinary household on a daily basis.